


Murder Sucks

by selenestarflower



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Death, Help, How Do I Tag, More Death, Murder, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenestarflower/pseuds/selenestarflower
Summary: The first time each of the Hargreeves sibs killed someone. That's all you need to know.





	Murder Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is Luther. There will be longer chapters in the future.
> 
> Pardon me if it's bad, this is my first fic I've actually written and not just helped mastermind.
> 
> Unbetaed

1995

Today was different. Usually Dad had dummies for One's training. But now there was a man, thin and careworn, trussed up on the floor.  
One didn't know what to think. But Dad always knew best, so he didn't ask his father what the man was doing there.

"Number One. Today we are going to do something different with your training." Dad gestured at the man. One instinctively looked. 

"Today I want you to fight this man. He is a bad man, so I don't want you to think about hurting him." The man on the floor whimpered through his gag, probably in confusion at why this ancient geezer was calling this midget blond 'one' and telling the kid to fight him.  
Reginald continued. "I want you to kill him, Number One."  
"Yes sir," One squeaked, "but what's 'kill', sir?"

Reginald sighed through his nose. "Fight him until he stops moving and breathing, Number One."

One was doubtful. But he was ready. Reginald gestured at Pogo, standing in the doorway with a strange expression on his face. One didn't know what it was.   
Pogo entered the room and bent to untie the man, who immediately lunged to his feet and started to make a break for it. 

One ran after him and kicked the back of the man's knee. There was a crunching sound accompanied by a scream from the man as he went down. He started flailing around on the ground trying to make headway with his broken knee.

Reginald stood calmly in the corner, taking notes in his journal. 

"Please," the man whispered, eyes wild as One approached him. One glanced at Reginald. "Crush his throat, Number One." He said absentmindedly.

One crouched next to the man who let out another whimper. He reached out with one hand and wrapped his tiny finger around the man's windpipe.

One clenched his fist, and the bone collapsed like a ball of paper, with a wet crunch. One retched, and staggered away staring at the man's throat, a mess of bloody bone, sticking out at every angle. 

One's hand dripped with warm sticky blood, and he stared down at it, shaking. He started to cry. "Number One, collect yourself!" Reginald scolded the sobbing six year old. "Pogo, take him to Grace and then deal with the mess."

As Pogo guided One across the room toward the door past Reginald, he paused. Reginald said, "Very well done, Number One. Very well done."

One stared at him through wet eyelashes. Pogo steered him out of the room. The left a trail of blood droplets from One's hand.

°

That night, One lay awake. The same moment kept replaying in his head, the crunch of the man's throat, blood spurting up. The messy array of bone and blood.

Dad had said to do it, said the man was bad, but then...why did One feel so guilty? Like he'd taken something that wasn't his to take.

One scrubbed his hand on his sheets. It was clean now, but it didn't feel clean. It felt like it would always, always be bloody.

Hours later, One drifted off. Somewhere in his mind, he would remember that forever. The feeling like he'd done something bad, evil, for the first time in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I will respond to comments. If anyone reads this.


End file.
